User blog:DTTFMMC/Tarantino vs Coen Bros (4 v 4)
Four characters from the films of he Coen Brothers, prestigious director duo behind some highly thought provoking classics such as Barton Fink, No Country For Old Men, Fargo and True Grit... VS Four characters from the films of Quentin Tarantino, famed director noted for his brilliantly crafted homages to classic film and literature and innovative use of their styles, themes and tropes, often creating a bloodbath in the process... Team Coen The Coen Brothers are bringing the following four characters: Gaear Grimsrud: Gaear, is a psychopathic Swedish serial killer, contract criminal and one of the main antagonists in the 1996 film Fargo, while only speaking 80 words through the entire film he posesses a proffessional, comanding and deathly serious presence. Gaear is known for his sudden violent actions and his effectiveness in both hunting, killing and kidnapping is contrasted heavily by his bumbling partner Carl whom Gaear eventually murders out of annoyance. Anton Chigurh: Anton is a hitman and the main antagonist of No Country For Old Men, primarily known for his nigh unstoppable nature and complete trust in fate. Anton is framed as a force of nature and believes that any murder he commits and that any goal he sets himself is preordained. Throughout 1980, Anton proved his effectiveness in this role, killing any person who stood in his way including his own bosses in order to prove a point to his target regarding fate and punishment. Rooster Cogburn: Rooster Cogburn is a Civil War Veteran, the meanest U.S. Marshall available and one of the major protagonists of the film True Grit. Cogburn is a controversial figure amongst the law abiding society due to his propensity to kill those that break the law rather than to subdue and arrest them. Cogburn is a savvy and tactically minded lawman who never enters a situation without a plan and some form of backup and is known for his final stand against four dangerous and accomplished outlaws, coming out on top and with enough energy to carry his friend Mattie Ross an extended distance to safety. Charlie Meadows or Karl 'Madman' Mundt: Charlie Meadows is the name of the aimable and friendly next door neighbour to Barton Fink in the film of the same name. Over time, Barton comes to realise that Charlie is in fact the prolific serial killer Karl 'Madman' Mundt, who kills because he 'feels sorry' for people and is subject to profound and violent frustrations. Charlie is a bombastic and heavily energetic killer who when confronted by police charges head on toward them, screaming as his hatred manifests into fire following alongside him. As Charlie is not an extremely well known character I have included the infamous hallway scene- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdFmbTscRQc. Team Tarantino Tarantino brings the following four characters: Mr. Pink: Mr. Pink is one of the main characters and most intelligent career criminals in Reservoir Dogs and one of the only survivors of the film. He is level-headed and proffessional while also being capable of 'shooting his way out' of a police blockade after a heist he is participating in goes awry. Pink manages to avoid or slip through the many dangerous situations in the film. He is arrested but survives relatively unscathed through diplomacy and reasoned application of violence, beating out the more psychopathic or stupid of the heist group. Django Freeman: Django Freeman is a freed slave, bounty hunter and primary antagonist of Django Unchained. Django is an accomplished and somewhat natural killer and is able to master the use of a variety of firearms in order to bring about the destruction of a plantation owner and many other targets along the way. Django is highly capable of effectively killing those who stand in the way of his goals and also those who he deems deserving of death. Jules Winnfield: Jules Winnfield is a hitman working for a californian crime syndicate who uses his terrifying presence, references to scripture and his own firepower to see himself through several dangerous situations throughout the film Pulp Fiction. Jules devotes himself to a belief in a higher power when he is extremely lucky to have survived a firefight, and remains calm and collected through his facade of righteous anger. He is able to successfully scare those that cross him through use of words and is unpredictable and decietful enough to be allowed close to those that he intends to kill. Jules is the more capable of the two hitmen in Pulp Fiction, contrasted by his partners death, lack of concentration and accidental killing of a non-marked victim. John 'Hangman' Ruth: John 'Hangman' Ruth is the relentless bounty hunter protagonist from the Hateful Eight. Ruth is well known for his ability to apprehend his targets without killing them, bringing them to hang so that justice can be served. This method is extremely dangerous compared with simply killing his victims and as such Ruth is largely respected as an extremely capable hunter. Ruth is well versed in the methods of murderers and outlaws as well as in hunting and capturing. He is also able to elude the vicious Domergue gang and capture one of their most respected members alive without sustaining any injuries what so ever. Which team is Deadliest? You Decide. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles